Ocean Water
by Author 'n Dreamer
Summary: An archeologist wanders in a jungle, what will he discover, R&R to find out!


_Hey everybody! What'd I miss? I am so sorry about the non-updates, but my internet's been down, and is still down, since July. This was the only thing I had on my thumb drive that was 100 ready to post so I know it's kind of random and out of the blue, but I'm hoping that this will make up for the long wait! _

_Dreamer_

**Ocean Water**

A weary archeologist meandered aimlessly through the deserted jungle. He had been wandering on this forsaken island for days, and he had not found a single relic! Still he pressed on, hoping that he might find what he was looking for. The trees began to clear, and what greeted his eyes was an amazing sight.

He was standing on the edge of a marvelous discovery, literally! This clearing was a treasure trove of history just waiting to be discovered! He crept slowly to the center, where there stood two statues. The first seemed to be of a Grecian era, yet the second's apparel puzzled him. Her long, wavy hairstyle was modern enough, but she was wearing a uniform that looked like a reject from a sci-fi flick. And in her hand was carved the strangest device, a round dome that fit into the palm of her hand.

He reached toward it, when it suddenly sent out a beam of light. When he opened his eyes, there was a woman standing in front of him, who looked exactly like the strange statue!

"My name is Sydney Alicia Drew, and I am a B Squad Pink Ranger from an organization that no one in this century would have heard of." the mysterious woman said. The archeologist started to speak, but she continued, "I have been given these few minutes to tell whoever found me, or what's left of me rather, what has happened to me. This is my story…"

* * *

I woke up after the blanket of nightfall covered the island. The gritty sand dug into my flesh, making it hard to lay still. In the distance I could hear the howling natives beating on their drums of war. The freezing waters danced in time with their pounding, slowly advancing onto the sand.

The drums grew louder, adding to the throbbing in my head. I quickly thrust myself onto my feet and darted into the water. I swam as far away from the shore as I dared, and that's when I saw them. There were at least fifty of them, and each was armed with a crude spear and a wooden shield. Most were about my height, but one the one who was a head taller than the others seemed be the leader. He yelled something in a tongue foreign to me, and all but two scattered into the dark jungle. The two natives left sat on the ground and once again, the resounding sound of the war drums could be heard throughout the whole island.

My muscles began to cramp, and the cold began to make my teeth chatter, but still I stayed in the frothy sea. After what seemed like an eternity, one by one the natives returned. Finally they left, and I slowly made my way to the shore. Once my feet hit dry ground, I collapsed onto the sand. I looked up at the looming trees and tried to muster the courage to get up.

I pushed myself off the barren bank and set off into the dark wooden fortress. The shrill call of carnivorous birds pushed me farther, onward through the disheartening assembly of trees. These solemn beasts were large in girth, and their gray, weathered faces showed as much sympathy to me as one would to a cockroach. Their gnarled hands entangled me, covering me with scratches.

Hours passed, and still I pressed on, though it seemed every creature in that accursed jungle would fain devour me. Yet, when it seemed as if the rest of my life would pass before I would escape from that wicked grove, the trees gave way to a large clearing.

The desolate clearing looked as if no form of life, human or animal, had encroached upon its doorstep for many a year. The outer diameter of the clearing was sprinkled with grass, but as I approached the center, the soft ground became charred and cracked. At the heart of all this, stood a forlorn figure carved from stone. Her eyes were downcast, as if in great shame, and in her hand she held a large book. Although beautiful, her expression was one of terror.

I wondered why someone would carve a statue such as this and how it came to be in this isolated place. A strong gust of wind filled the air, and the rhythmic sound of drums could once again be heard. I whipped my head around to see a large beast diving from the heavens. His head and wings were those of an eagle, but the rest of the creature was in resemblance to a tiger. It landed next to the stone woman and regally padded towards me. As if drawn by some unseen force, I reached out my hand, and the last thing I knew was the bitter taste of ocean water.

* * *

AN:

Well, there it is. The only story that I've posted since… May, I think. Hope it was worth the wait! Also, I _should_be able to have the next chapter of LtIB out soon, if my internet holds. I am so sorry about the long wait though, I feel guilty about that. Hopefully you'll be hearing from me soon!


End file.
